


Prompt: A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine's Day.

by breathemesupergirl



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff, trishica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathemesupergirl/pseuds/breathemesupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Fluff. Taking prompt requests here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsbmagicusa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine's Day.

Prompt: A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine's Day.

Hell’s Kitchen sure knew how to woo a girl, especially on Valentine’s day. 

The city had been bitterly cold and grey all day long. Even now, as Jessica paced outside of an upscale restaurant off of 5th avenue, she slowly started to resent the slight drizzle that was soaking through her outer layer. Damn rain. 

Logically, she knew that she should stop pacing and go wait inside. But, it was Valentine’s Day. It was Valentine’s day, and Trish was late. 

Trish is never late. Hence the pacing. 

Jessica stopped for a moment and took a deep, calming breath. Inhale, exhale Jones, she thought to herself. Everything is going to be fine. Trish is fine. I’m fine. She’ll be here any minute…

The squeaking brakes of a taxi pulled her from her thoughts and Jessica turned slightly as two occupants rushed out of the car and into the restaurant. Both people were holding hands tightly and giggling like fools. She failed at not being disappointed. 

Still, no Trish. 

She checked her phone for the 5th time as a nearby car door closed. Jessica visibly relaxed when she saw it was Trish, finally. Jessica watched as she politely said goodnight to her driver before waving him off. 

Of course, she had an umbrella. 

Jessica sighed as she walked over, relieved, “You’re late.” 

Jessica stepped closer to Trish to share her umbrella and gave her a sly peck on the cheek. “I was worried.”

They locked eyes. The rain and reservation were momentarily forgotten. 

“I’m sorry,” Trish gave her a brave but tight lipped smile that Jessica knew all too well. “Mother dropped by.” 

Jessica remained impassive. Waiting. 

Trish sighed looking away distractedly, “She… she can’t stand the thought of me... of us being happy. Threatened to call the tabloids and leak the story herself.” 

Trish frowned and looked back up while squeezing Jessica’s hands tightly, “I can’t… I don’t want to ever let her hurt us… to hurt you –” 

Jessica felt a strange tingling in her chest that was rather annoying at the moment. God, she thought, I am such a sap. 

She gently put her hands on Trish’s shoulders and pulled her close. Both women immediately relaxed into the embrace. Trish sighed, still holding the umbrella up to block out the rain, as Jessica held them.

Jessica slowly pulled back and looked Trish square in the eyes, “I love you.” 

Trish smiled back warmly, “I love you too.”

Both women leaned in and they kissed. It was soft, passionate, and everything in between. It was perfect.


End file.
